Jurrac Shinobi
by Ryuunosuke Aoi
Summary: After the Wave Mission, Team 7 receives another mission taking them to the uncharted island of Isla Nublar. The team gets separated before landfall and discoveres that the island holds a secret of prehistoric proportions, and the powers that lay dormant within them. Join Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as they bring the Stone Age to the New age. (I don't own Naruto or Jurassic Park)
1. The Island

**A/N: Hello , Ryun here with my first story. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome, however flamers are not. Let me make one thing clear to you guys and gals, this is my story done my way. If you came here to poke holes in my story or call me trash, the door is to your left. Anyway, I've waited long enough, enjoy everyone and stick around the end of the chapter for some notes on the story's conception. **

* * *

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Tailed Beast, Summon talking"**

"**_Tailed Beast, Summon thinking"_**

"Jutsu"

**(Location)**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Island**

**(A Forest just outside of Wave)**

"Ughhhh, are we home yet?" a bored Naruto asked.

"Just because you keep asking doesn't mean we'll get there faster, baka!" a ticked off Sakura yelled.

"Now, now, settle down everyone, please. We'll be home soon enough." Kakashi said.

After completing their mission in Wave Country, Team Seven were on their way back home. Even though he was bored, Naruto was really thinking about what happened in Wave. **"Penny for your thoughts, kit?" **

"_I thought you were sleep." _

"**I was, but I sensed you were troubled. Want to talk about it?" **Naruto smirked. After the battle on the bridge, he decided to talk to his tenant. Contrary to popular belief, he was nice, a bit cranky at times, but nice. He told Naruto that he was hypnotized into attacking the village by a man with Sharingan eyes claiming to be Madara Uchiha. Naruto could kind of believe it, considering that Madara was the only one in history to ever control the Kyuubi, but that would have to make him ancient. The reason the Kyuubi was so mad most of the time was because 1) he let himself get controlled twice and 2) none of his previous hosts ever talked to him.

"_I've just been thinking about what Haku said and this whole mission in general. If I was stronger, I could have stopped him before he hurt Sasuke, but instead he almost died saving me. If it wasn't for your chakra, I would have never defeated Haku."_

"**Well, my chakra's always at your disposal, that's the gift of being a Jinchuriki."**

"_But I can only use it when I'm angry and I still can't control it. Besides what if something happens and I can't use it at all? I'm going to make sure to start training harder as soon as we get back."_

"**While I admire your determination, there's only so much that you can do yourself and learn from your sensei, especially when it comes to training with my chakra."**

"_You're right, I'll talk to Jiji and see if he can find me a master besides Kakashi-sensei."_

Little did Naruto know; the other members of his team were thinking along the same lines. Sasuke was thinking about how Sakura had told him that Naruto beat down Haku, an opponent he barely stood a chance against. With Naruto being stronger than he thought, getting on his bad side might be a bad idea. He knew he would need to improve on respecting his team a little more, or at least Naruto, if he wanted to survive out here. Sakura was thinking about how strong the boys were compared to her and how she would need to step her game up and get stronger otherwise she would be screwed on her own.

As they continued to walk home, a messenger bird swooped down and landed on Kakashi's shoulder. He took the message from the bird's ankle and read it, after doing so he turned to address his team.

"What's up, sensei?"

"A change in plans I'm afraid, Naruto, the Hokage has requested that we take another mission before we return."

"And I was so looking forward to going home." Sakura whined.

"Can't he find another team to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry but we're the closest to the location and all the other teams are unavailable." Kakashi answered.

Knowing there was no way out of this, the three quickly straightened up and prepared themselves.

"So where are we headed and what do we need to do?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi, surprised by this, replied, "Um, are you guys alright?"

"Complaining about this is going to get us nowhere sensei, this is what we signed up for." Sakura answered.

"And if someone needs help, we're here to give it." Naruto added with Sasuke nodding his head in agreement.

Kakashi was impressed to say the least. _"Maybe they'll make a good team after all."_

"Ok well, we are to act as guards for a search party that are looking for lost tourists on an island."

"What island?" Naruto asked

"Says the island is named Isla Nublar, it's way off the coast of Wave Country, our clients will be waiting at a port 10 miles from here near the land of rivers."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get a move on." Sasuke said.

"Excellent." Kakashi eye smiled. He then wrote a response letter and attached it to the bird before sending it away.

"Race ya! Last one to the port buys lunch!" said Naruto as he took off.

"You're on, dobe!" said Sasuke as he chased after him.

"Hey, wait up!" said Sakura as she followed behind.

As Kakashi followed, he was impressed with how much more his was bonding compared to before._ "Wow this last mission has really changed them, but I wonder how long it will last."_

* * *

**(Gato's Shipping Port Branch, Land of Fire)**

"Well there's a familiar name." Naruto commented on the sign

"Wonder who's going to take over his company with him being dead now?" Sasuke thought out loud.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders in a "beats me" fashion. She then looked to her sensei.

"So where are the clients, sensei?"

"They should be waiting for us at Dock 5."

Naruto looked around and spotted the sign for the dock with a large cargo ship and a large group of people standing under it. "I think that's them."

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Good eye, Naruto."

"Thanks, sensei."

"Now, let's meet our clients."

They walked over to the group and Kakashi spoke up, "Excuse us, we're the Leaf ninja requested by your group."

Everyone turned to them and then the group parted slightly to let their leader through. He was a light skinned tall man, about 6'2", wearing forest camouflage shirt and pants, a dark brown chunin flak jacket, black combat boots, and a brown cowboy hat. He carried a kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg and two small katana on his hip.

"How y'all doin'? Name's Mochizuki Isamu and I'm in charge of this search and rescue mission. You must be Team 7." He spoke with a southern accent.

"I see you've been told of us by the Hokage." Kakashi stated.

"I already know about you, Hatake, but are you sure your genin are ready for this?"

"All due respect sir, this is what you asked for." Naruto said, "Plus we not only met and defeated The Demon Bros. and Zabuza of the 7 swordsmen, I managed to outsmart him and got our sensei released from his water prison and beat down his chunin level apprentice. So please don't go judging books by their covers, it could very well get you killed." When he finished, everyone was shocked, and his teammates and sensei seemed impressed.

"**Well said, kit! Even I'm impressed"**

"_Thanks fuzz ball."_

"**Annnnnd it's gone."**

"Hahaha, I like you, kid," Isamu laughed, "Well now that you're here, we'll move out within the hour. I hope none of you will get seasick because it's about ten hours to reach the island. See y'all on the boat." After he walks off to finish the preparations, Naruto gathers with his team.

"Well," Kakashi started, "we'll be off pretty soon, everyone good?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they had replenished their supplies at Wave. Naruto did too, but he seemed to be in thought and was taking glances at the group, specifically their weapons and gear.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"You notice their gear, right? Wait, what am I saying? Of course, you do."

"Yeah, I did, but what do you think is wrong?"

"They look like they're getting ready for a hunt rather than a rescue. Plus, you see all the cargo containers on there?"

"Maybe their hoping to catch some game while we're there." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you're right, but still I think we should be careful."

"And we will Naruto, we know as well as anyone that a C-Rank mission can take an A-Rank turn because of held back info." Sakura stated.

"Thanks guys."

"Well let's have everyone double check supplies, get what you need, then head to the boat ASAP, Dismissed Team 7."

"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

**(5 pm, ETA 30 mins from the coast of Isla Nublar)**

Naruto was sitting in his quarters on the ship. He just got finished checking his weapons.

"_Maybe I should get a main weapon like a sword or something."_

"**You're a brawler Naruto, you like a close-up fight but you fight hard and slow. You need a weapon that complements your style."**

"_Suggestions?"_

"**Not a sword, you don't have the patience for that kind of training."**

"_Hey that's not…Oh who am I kidding? You're right."_

"**Ha-ha, hey I'm just stating facts. Anyway, I'm thinking you need a blunt weapon like a club or maybe…"**

"_A bo staff?"_

"**Yeah that could work, but don't think training with that is going to be easy, either."**

"_Yeah, I know I'll be dedicated to it, don't worry."_

"**Good, we'll talk later. I sense someone coming."**

True to his prediction, a knock came to Naruto's metal cabin door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me and Sasuke, can we come in?"

"Yeah, come on it's open."

The door opens and in walks the rest of team seven.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Just wanted to talk, Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"What no dobe this time?"

"I'm trying to be nice, douchebag."

"There's the Sasuke I know. Creative name by the way"

"Boys cool it. We're serious, Naruto, we really wanted to talk."

"I figured, but what about?"

"We need to be able to trust each other. That means we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"So, what, we gonna play some truth or dare because you already know what my dare for you is go-"

"You can drop the act Naruto; you don't need to pretend around us. We know a lot smarter than you let on and you're hurting a lot more than you show."

"…. I don't know what you- "

"Cut the crap, dobe. We asked sensei what you meant about your life sucking worse than Inari's."

"I see, and what did he tell you?"

"Quite a lot actually but there were things he said only you can tell us."

"Well how much do you know?"

"He told us that you lost your parents the same day you were born, the Kyuubi attack; you've been ostracized for most of your life by adults, who would also tell their kids to avoid you as well. That also explains all the pranks and everything, you wanted attention because everyone neglected you." Sakura started.

"When the orphanage kicked you out at 4, you had to fend for yourself for a year before the Hokage found you, after which, he gave you your own place and had members of the ANBU, including sensei, watch over you 24/7 until you joined the Academy." Sasuke finished.

"Wow, he told you all that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the reason we let you rest that morning, we thought you could use a break from us. We really had to pry it out of him, but he said there are certain details only you can tell us." Sakura said.

"Like why they hate you, for instance." Sasuke finished.

Naruto was now in deep thought and decided to talk to the fox. _"What do I do Kurama, if I tell them they might hate me like the villagers, but if I don't, they might not trust me anymore."_

"**I think you should tell them; they already feel sorry for you since they know some of your story, don't you think they deserve the whole picture." **Naruto looked at his team and they sure did look sorrowful towards him even though Sasuke was doing his best to hide it.

"_You're right so how should I say it." _**"Seeing is always believing, kit. I have an idea." **

After about a minute, Naruto spoke, "Okay, if you guys will trust me, I can show you why they hate me."

Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, they looked to each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not, what's the worst that can happen?" Sasuke said.

"I hope this isn't a prank," Sakura said.

Naruto put his hands on each of their heads and concentrated. As he did red chakra spread through his body and hands covering his friends in the aura. Each of their eyes turned red before everything went black.

* * *

**(Unknown)**

Sakura and Sasuke open their eyes and they realized they weren't on the ship anymore. Around them was a clearing filled with grass with a forest not too far away with a clear sky. "Where are we?" Sakura asked. "No clue." Sasuke replied. "Welcome to my mind guys." Both turned to see Naruto leaning on a lone tree with orange leaves beckoning them to come over. Once the two were there Sakura stated, "I didn't know your mind was so beautiful, Naruto."

"It wasn't always like this but once I realized I could change it, I chose this."

"I'd say you chose well, dobe."

"Thanks"

"So why are we here, again?"

"Well you see Sakura; I want you guys to meet someone."

Suddenly, the trees in the forest started to move and the ground started to shake. Out of the forest then came a giant orange furred fox with nine tails swishing behind him as he walked. He had a collar around his neck with the kanji for "seal" on it. **"Hello, Sasuke and Sakura, and welcome to Naruto's mind as well as my home."**

The two were so stunned that they couldn't move, let alone speak.

Sasuke finally came to his senses and spoke, "Y-y-you're the Kyubi, but you're d-dead."

"**Hahaha trust me boy I'm very much alive. This is no prank I assure you."**

"B-b-b-but how, didn't the fourth Hokage k-k-kill you?

"**It's very difficult to kill a Biju, Sakura. We are beings of pure chakra, the easiest way to defeat a Bijuu is to seal it away and kill its host."**

They both turned to Naruto, who had a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, you're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?"

"That's right, Sakura. Now I want to know where you two stands on this. Do you hate me like everyone else in the village?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked down not showing their faces to Naruto. Said boy started to cry thinking he knew what their answer was going to be until he felt someone encase him in a hug. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Sakura. A few moments later, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and both were shedding tears for their blond teammate, with Sakura openly crying on his shoulder.

"Guys?" Naruto asked.

"All this time, I've been nothing but a mean cold-hearted bitch to you and you took it and everything else the villagers dished out to you with a smile and a laugh. We should be praising the ground you walk on for carrying such a burden and keeping the village safe. I'm so sorry for everything I've said and done to you Naruto. I mean it."

"Same here, man. I know what losing family is like, but you never had one, you never had anything given to you. You fought for it tooth and nail and you're still fighting for recognition. Now more than ever you have my respect and my support as a teammate and a friend."

Naruto let tears of joy flow from his eyes as he hugged Sakura back. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

They stayed that way for a few more moments before letting go of each other. After wiping his eyes Naruto spoke, "Thank you again guys. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"**And me as well, the kit could use more friends and I certainly appreciate the extra company."**

"Well we're glad to help anyway we can since you're probably the reason he's still alive today."

"**Guilty, Sakura."**

"And as a way of apology, I would like to take you on a date, Naruto."

"Really but isn't that kind of backwards as I should be the one taking you out."

"Tell you what, I'll cover both of you for your date. Consider it an apology to both of you." Sasuke added.

"Wow thanks, but um I'll have to get back to you on that answer Sakura."

"May I ask why?"

"It's not that I don't like you, honest, it's just that I have a girlfriend."

"Huh?" both Sakura and Sasuke said as their jaws dropped at the bombshell.

"Yeah I've been seeing her for a few months now."

"It's Hinata isn't it?" Sakura asked knowingly.

"That obvious to everyone, huh?"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, I felt I was stupid not to see it too."

All of them were having a good laugh about it until Kyubi tensed before the mindscape shook making them fall.

Naruto got up first and asked, "What was that?"

"**Something going on outside, time for you guys to go."**

Naruto looked to his two teammates who nodded before Kyuubi sent them back wishing them luck.

* * *

**(Back on the ship)**

All of them awoke at the same time to find themselves in a compromising position, well at least in Naruto and Sakura's case as she woke to find herself laying on Naruto. Blushingly Sakura apologized to him. "Very eager, aren't we?" Naruto replied with a wink thus causing her blush to increase.

"Hey lovebirds, a little help?" Sasuke interrupted.

They turned to look and had to resist the urge to laugh as Sasuke, apparently, fell into a stack of spare lifesavers and his butt was still stuck in them. They collected themselves and tried to pull him out only for the ship to shift again knocking them all down. Thankfully, however, it was just what was needed to get him free, after collecting themselves once again they headed for the main deck. As they ran Naruto asked, "What could be causing this, you think we've run into a pod of whales?"

"Unlikely, mating season isn't for a few more weeks and boats like these have special seals on the bottom to keep whales away as not to hurt them."

"Well you sure know your stuff, Sakura."

"My dad's a fisherman, taught me everything he knows."

They got above deck and they had to shield their faces almost immediately as a huge storm was raging with wind and rain blowing in their faces. "Okay I didn't see this coming," Naruto admitted.

"I don't understand, it was just clear a few minutes ago," Sakura stated.

"Come on we need to find sensei," Sasuke said. The other two nodded and began their search.

As they looked, Naruto sent some clones to help the crew and then asked, "You guys think he's at the helm with the Captain?"

"Maybe, it's worth a look." Sasuke responded.

At the helm, Kakashi was talking to the Captain about the spontaneous storm when his squad walked in the door. "Team, thank Kami you're alright."

"Hey sensei, wonderful weather we're having, huh?"

"I was just talking to our captain about that, Naruto, please continue, sir."

"Like I was saying, this storm came out of nowhere, one minute its smooth sailing and the next it's chaos. I've been trying my hardest to get us out of here but the best thing to do now is make it to the island as quick as possible."

"Then we're going to have to keep her together for you until then." Kakashi then turned to his team "Alright our job is to try and keep this ship afloat till we reach land, is that clear?"

"Hai, sensei!" all three chorused.

The three spread out helping wherever they could, tying down containers and supplies and helping the nonessential crew members below deck. As the genin were moving toward the bow, Naruto was observing the storm and something about it looked off. **"Kit, what are you thinkin'?"**

"_I'm not sure, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say something is flying in that storm."_ Naruto then turns to Sasuke "Hey teme, can you look at that storm cloud with your Sharingan?"

"May I ask why?" "Just a hunch." Sasuke activated his eyes and looked up. "What the hell?"

"What do you see?" Sakura asked "Naruto's right, there is something in the storm. They look like birds, but much bigger."

"Summon animals, then. Just like Sensei's dogs?"

"It's a possibility, but who summoned them?" Before they could ponder further, a twister slammed downright next to the ship causing it to rock violently, separating Team 7. Naruto was almost knocked overboard but quickly grabbed on to the railing before he could fall into the water. He tried to pull himself back on only to have to grip it tighter as he felt himself being pulled away. He turned his head to look and his eyes widened as the small twister was now a mid-sized typhoon. He turned back around to realize that he was losing his grip. He tried to use chakra to stick, but the winds were too strong, and it seemed like the winds were targeting him. He looked at the typhoon and would swear that he saw shadows moving through it.

"_I knew it, whatever those things are, they're behind this storm."_ He started slipping again and he closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He felt himself jerk back as his hand slipped off but then he felt a pair of hands grab his wrists. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke holding him in place and Sakura holding Sasuke by his ankles.

"Hang on Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Guys you have to let go or you'll get sucked in too."

"No way, we're in this together. Sakura, start backing up."

"Okay." She managed to bring Naruto's body halfway onto the ship before the wind picked up again, shifting the ship and breaking her concentration. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she tried to regain her footing.

Hearing his student's cries, Kakashi came racing around the corner determined to help his students. It was all for naught as the typhoon smacked the ship again causing him to stumble and Sakura to slip the rest of the way into the air, their screams carrying into the storm. He could only stare in shock as the storm got farther away from the ship. "Kakashi, you alright?" Isamu asked as he picked up Kakashi off the deck. He looked at the retreating typhoon and simply stated.

"No, no I'm not" as tears started to fill his one visible eye. His team had been taken from him once again.

* * *

**(Unknown Location, 6:30pm)**

"**Wake Up, Kit! Wake Up!"** Naruto awoke with a start, kunai in hand, ready to fight. When he assessed he was in no immediate danger, he put away his kunai and held his head. "Okay, where the hell are, we?" he asked, **"Well if I were to hazard a guess, then I would say we reached our destination."**

Naruto took in his surroundings, he was in a large jungle of some sort, if the exotic trees were anything to go by. He noticed all the debris that crashed with him including the life raft that he tried to use to cushion his fall. It half worked; the raft softened his landing, but it didn't stop the remaining debris from knocking him out. He also noticed his clothes were in tatters, his jacket especially, and his pants were more like shorts now. _"Okay, adjust clothing first then figure things out." _

As he was fixing his state of dress, he asked "If that's the good news, what's the bad?"

"**I can't tell where exactly we are, and we lost track of your teammates." **Naruto was down cast at that thought, he finally made some friends his age and they even accepted his burden. Now they were gone and who knows what could have happened to them.

"**None of that negativity, Naruto. We'll find them. They have a little of your spirit in them, they will survive this. But you must believe that yourself. Okay?" **

"_Sorry Kurama, I'm just worried."_

"**As am I but have a little faith in them like I said. Now first things first, we need to get our bearings. Climb one of these trees and get to the top of the canopy. According to the map you memorized, on the North side of the island should be an old volcano." **

"_Right and the rally point is supposed to be some old village to the south. I find our location; I find where we need to go." _

He finished dressing as he finished his conversation. He was now dressed in his white t-shirt with his usual swirl symbol, his orange pants shortened to become shorts, his normal sandals, and a black flak jacket he found in the debris in relatively good condition. He also loaded up with his shinobi tools as well as some scattered emergency equipment that he could carry. After securing his leaf headband he started his climb up the tree.As he climbed, he started to hear grunts and roars of large animals. "Strange, I don't know what kind of animals make those sounds."

"**Neither do I, maybe they're native to this island exclusively." **He finally reached the top, perched himself and started surveying the area.

"Okay, there's the volcano so need to go in the opposite direction of that. At least it's big, the others should be able to easily spot-What the…?!" Naruto backed further into the tree as a small-crested head sitting on an elongated neck broke though the canopy to graze on the tree. A loud bellow sounded from behind the creature and it responded in kind and lowered itself back below the canopy. Naruto was stunned into silence through the whole experience. After the creature left, Naruto asked his tenant "Did you see that too or did I hit my head harder than I thought?"

"**I think I did, but there's no way that- where are you going?" **he asked as Naruto took off in the direction of the creature. "There's no way, there's just no way…" He stops just before a clearing and parted the leaves of the tree to see…

**(Welcome to Jurassic Park Theme Plays)**

Small herds of Brachiosaurus moving across the clearing bellowing and calling to one another. He saw the one he encountered join it's herd, nuzzling what he supposed was its mother, before moving on. "Dinosaurs…we're on an island of dinosaurs."

He sat back in the tree branch in shock. He could feel the Kyubi's jaw still on the floor. **"How is this possible...This shouldn't be possible."**

"I don't know, but we definitely need to find the others. I'm pretty sure that where there's good dinosaurs..."

"**There's bad and hungry dinosaurs. Your probably right, kit. Let's get moving." **Naruto nodded and took off south, not knowing there was a pair of slit yellow eyes tracking him. Its owner gave a small, pleased growl and took off after him.

**A/N: And scene. Hey guys, I'm back. So, onto what I promised. I started writing this story a couple of years ago. After procrastinating a metric ton of time in those years, I've finally finished the first chapter. My initial inspiration was the Jurassic Park world building app and then the Jurassic World version. In the next few chapters, you'll see where those elements come to play as well as how different the story of the park differs from the movies. I hope that you enjoy the twist and turns that the story will take. But with that, I'm gonna call it. Shout out to my beta reader, ISA on discord. Thanks for helping me with this chapter. See you next time and in the words of one of my favorite YouTubers, "Whatever you get up to, I hope you have an awesome day."**

**A/N 2: Hello again everyone. This update is just for a few (read: a lot) of grammar checkups for this chapter. I have also noticed this story is still receiving follows and favorites periodically. I just want to say thank you for your support and I want to assure you that another chapter is coming and it's probably going to be longer than this one. I would hope to have it out by Christmas, or it could end up being a New Year's gift for you all. Again, I want to thank you all for the support and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter and beyond. Until then **


	2. Divided but not Conquered

**A/N: Hello again. It's Ryun here with another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Stick around for additional notes on my updates.**

* * *

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Tailed Beast, Summon talking"**

**_"Tailed Beast, Summon thinking"_ **

"Jutsu"

**(Location)**

* * *

**Chapter II: Divided but not Conquered **

**(West Side of Isla Nublar, Forest)**

A herd of stegosaurus were moving through the underbrush all calling to each other as they went by in a protective formation around their young. The adults being vigilant and looking for dangers while the young followed their parents or playing with each other. One of the juveniles feel behind to practice his tail swing. After selecting his target, a fallen hollow tree, he took a few practice swings before slamming his tail on the tree. He managed to crack it, but not break it completely, enticing a squeak from the fallen trunk. He looked at it in curiosity, trees don't squeak at least not fallen ones. He started to approach to investigate the noise, but before a low bellow came from across the brush. There stood his mother, seemingly irritated that he fell behind to play around. He took another look at the trunk before turning and falling in with his mother, who gave him a light smack on the head for his trouble. Crawling out moments later was a shaking Sakura who started to slow her breathing and calm down. She had shortened her dress as it started to tear up earlier, now it's a crop top that shows her midriff. She also has her green shorts and she tied her hair up into a ponytail until she could find time to cut it. "That was too close, but I can't stop now I need to get to the rally point." She started to set off south sticking to the ground. She exhausted her chakra getting out of the cargo container she used to land and doing recon.

"Hey Rose, you still there?"

**"Of course, where would I go?" **

"Just checking. By the way thanks, if it wasn't for you, we would probably be waiting on one of the boys or sensei to get us out of that container. After all that talk of me being kunoichi of the year and I still need others to carry me-"

**"Drop it, will ya? I didn't save us so you could wallow in self-pity. I saved us so you could know how to save yourself."**

She didn't think about it like that. When she got lost in the storm, she got into one of the containers and sealed herself inside and used the diving equipment stored within, several lifting bags and an inflatable life jacket, to soften her landing. She lost consciousness after the adrenaline left her system, causing an opening for her subconscious to take over. "Inner Sakura" took matters into her own hands and intentionally used too much chakra in her feet to kick the doors of the container open. Inner, or Rose as she preferred to be called, couldn't have done that without Sakura's knowledge of chakra and her perfect chakra control.

**"You and I both know when it comes to smarts, the boys can't compare. You taught Naruto how to tree climb properly and you come up with creative ways for Sasuke to use his fire jutsu. You've just never told him because you know how he felt about help. They may be the brawn but..."**

"I could be the brains of the team when Sensei is unavailable. Then I can ask for their help in getting stronger in return," she said with renewed confidence, only to become a blushing mess with what her Inner self said afterward.

**"Yeah, I'm sure Naruto-kun would jump at the chance to be your teacher."**

"Rose, please-"

**"Of course, maybe you would be just as eager to be the student."**

"How did you even control my body anyway?" she asked, red as a tomato.

**"Sure, change the subject, but to answer your question, I'm not just in your head. I'm you but bolder, brasher and-"**

"Thirstier?" she chuckled

**"Laugh all you want but like I said I'm you so your laughing at yourself."**

"So, I have MPD?"

**"Technically yes, but it's more like I'm the personality traits you hid because they were unladylike. I came about when you use to get bullied by the others for either being a civilian or your forehead."**

"That one time I blacked out when those girls ganged up on me-"

**"And found them on the ground or crawling away begging for mercy while you stood over them with bruised fist. Yeah that was me. After that they stopped picking on you and you've never been in any real danger until now."**

"And what's with the "Naruto-kun" stuff? I thought you liked Sasuke?"

**"We did like him or crush on him to be more accurate. That stopped when you started to think about Naruto-kun a lot more, especially his outburst at Tazuna's House and the Bridge battle. My feelings for anyone are an intensified version of yours, so when you started to see Naruto as a possible friend, I already considered him one because I don't have your doubts. Up to learning his secret you considered him a good friend and teammate while I considered him becoming something more. Than you learned his secret and are considering the possibility of being with him while I am doing the same only on a… deeper level." **Rose chuckled perversely.

"Cut that out!! Okay, I get it. You're like a little sister in my brain. That thought sounded better in my head."

**"Yep. So, we're headed to the rally point to hopefully find them, right?"**

"Yes, and the sooner the better."

**"Aww! You miss your new boo already?"**

"Not like that. If this whole island is full of dinosaurs as experiment or its own ecosystem separate from the world that means were there's plant-eaters there has to be…"

**"Meat-eaters. Damn it, as we are now, we'll get eaten alive or worse. If those plant eaters are the territorial types, they'll do a lot worse to us."**

"Like what that stegosaurus did to the log, except on purpose and with more force."

**"Or less if they're feeling particularly sadistic."**

"I don't want to think about it. Let's just get to the rally point."

She stopped to take a breather. She was making good progress on land but decided that it would be faster to move through the trees. Once she was done resting, of course. She sat down at the base of the tree she was leaning up against. She closed her eyes and held her head. "I just hope I can get there without any fuss." Then something bumped her foot, she looked down to see what it was. To her surprise and then immediate horror there was a baby dinosaur charging at her foot, a triceratops if the three dull horns were any indication.

_"Oh, this isn't good."_

**"Ya think? Do something!!"**

_"Like what?"_

**"I don't know. Draw it away from us. We don't want to be near 'em when its mother comes looking for them." **

As she was brainstorming, the little trike saw something on her person that it liked and went for it. Jumping in the air it grabbed onto Sakura hair tie, a pink ribbon, and held on as Sakura got up in a panic. "Let go, let go," she cried as she swings around trying to shake the creature off. She finally succeeded when she bumped into a tree. She recoiled and fell causing the trike to let go and land on its butt. She held her head in pain, but she had another problem. She eyed the baby trike as it started to tear up and then began to cry.

**"Smooth moves"**

_"I panicked ok. I wasn't expecting it to jump on me."_

**"Well you better find a way to shut it up or we're dead."**

_"I know, I know! What was it after anyway?"_

She pushed some of her hair out of the way. _"Wait, when did my hair… My ribbon!"_ She reached down and picked up her ribbon. She looked at the crying dinosaur and then back to it and gave a small smile before walking up to the dinosaur. She picked it up and then set the baby on a stump and kneeled before it.

"You know, I've had this ribbon for a long time. My mother gave it to me as a birthday present after I told her I was going to be a shinobi. It's sort of became a good luck charm for me."

She starts to tie the ribbon around its neck.

"But I shouldn't need it anymore, I 've got these two strong boys as my teammates and a very powerful sensei to train all of us. One day, I'm going to stand with them on equal footing and I can't always depend on luck. So, if you like it so much, why don't you keep it. You could use some luck, growing up is hard after all."

She finally finished tying the ribbon loosely around the trike's neck. It was wrapped around a couple of times because it was long. The dinosaur squeaked happily and jumped into her arms and she held it up again.

"You're going to be a really strong uhh…" She looked down "Girl when you grow up, aren't you?"

The baby girl started squealed happily again and Sakura smiled. _"I don't know what I was so worried about. She's kind of cute, who could ever fear something like this?"_ Her thought was interrupted by a deep heavy breathing coming from behind her. She froze and then slowly turned to face the source of the noise. A large adult Triceratops was staring right at her. She was doing her best to not shit herself when it seemed to squint angrily at her. A glare that only intensified as the baby trike started happily cooing.

**"Judging by the baby's reaction, I think we found mama."**

_"I realize that. What do you suggest I do about it?"_

**"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could try PUTTING THE BABY DOWN!!"**

She winced but did as Rose told her and set the little trike gently on the ground. The little dinosaur quickly ran up to her mama and started nuzzling her. The mother nuzzled back and groaned softly at her little one. Meanwhile, Sakura was sneaking out of the clearing and away from the reunited pair. As soon as she was in the forest, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "That could have gone poorly, but it should be smooth sailing from here," Sakura stated. She moved through the next set of bushes only to see another clearing, one that was full of triceratops. Three of them, an older "bull" and two juveniles, looked at her in curiosity and then anger. They turned around and prepared to charge as Sakura could only utter two words, "Oh fuck."

* * *

**(East Side of Isla Nublar, Mountain Range)**

Chirps, caws, and cries sound off as flocks of Pterosaurs flew throughout their rocky home. Many different activities were taking place in here: From the formation on their way to fish to the daredevils racing each other through past the cliff sides. A group of three smaller Tapejaras were zooming through a small canyon and nailed a swift turn around a corner. flew by so fast that they didn't see a young dark-haired boy climbing the cliff. As he got closer to the top, he came across one more obstacle on his path, a large gap. He would have to jump to reach the top, but after the whole climb up his arms were tired and he wasn't sure that the force required was presently within his power. With the limited options, he thought over what he could do. His eyes grew a bit wide and a smirk appeared on his face, he had an idea. He planted his feet flat on the rocks below him, charged his chakra into his feet, and then released it out of his soles. He performed a short upward front flip and landed on top of the Cliffside, back first. "Ow, I'm going to feel that in the morning," Sasuke groaned. He rose slowly and dusted himself off. He was still in his usual get up with a few alterations thanks to his landing. When he was swept into the storm, he got caught up in a tarp. After freeing his head, he saw that land was fast approaching. He used the tarp as a makeshift parachute, slowing his descent enough to land safely, but not softly, in a cave on the lower parts of the ravine. After a long rest, he began his climb and an hour and a half later, he finished. He looked around for any threats and then whipped out a compass.

"Okay I've reached the top, now I just need to go southwest to the rendezvous point. With any luck, the dobe and Sakura should be there already, and I should be able to make it by sunset."

As he moved on, he started to ponder his relationships with his teammates before the Wave mission. After the massacre of his family, he became understandably distant from everyone. He fully intended to go after his brother, his family's killer, by himself and because he believed he was the only one who could do it.

_"Who should do it." _He thought, _"There are tons of ways around a Sharingan, and our clan was so famous, I bet there are plenty of people out there that have spent their entire lives breaking down our weaknesses."_

He continued through the rocky terrain, hoping to make it to the foliage in the distance by nightfall.

_"He's not the only S-rank ninja out there either. I'm sure plenty of them would love to have "Uchiha killer" on their bingo book entry. I'm quick to dismiss my team because I think they'll only hold me back, but that's not true. Naruto came up with a plan to free Sensei and Sakura figured out the tree walking exercise faster than the both of us. They have their weaknesses, but they have strengths as well."_

"And I'm pushing them away because "attachments make me weak,"" he scoffed.

He slowed to a halt by a waterfall to take a breather. Gathering by the base, he used the water to both refresh himself and clean his face. He stared at his reflection in the water for a few seconds before activating his bloodline. He stared for a bit, observing the one tomoe circling each pupil. "If anyone's weak, it's me," he sighed, "After all, what good is being on a team if I only help myself?" Before he could ponder further, he heard an animal cry out nearby. He hid behind nearby rock just in time for a juvenile Pterodactyl to crash into the water. He cringed at the landing but stayed silent to avoid detection. After it drug itself out of the water, it sat down, seemingly saddened by its apparent failure to fly. It shook it wings out before flinching and looking at its right wing. Sasuke, whose Sharingan was still active, looked at the creature, only to hide back behind his cover with a blush on his face. _"Well, I know it's a she now and apparently she tore her wing on that fall. I guess that means I could outrun her if I leave now,"_ he thought. He took another look at her and saw he trying to take off and failing. He was feeling sorry for her. _"Reminds me of the time I couldn't make a Fireball Jutsu when I was a kid." _He shook his head of the thought and started sneaking away.

_"Don't look back. Don't feel pity. Don't look- "_

He decided to look back anyway and saw that she apparently gave up and was lying on the ground. She was starting to cry, and something triggered inside him. "I better live to regret this," he sighed. He turned around and started walking towards her. She heard his footsteps and turned towards him. She started to stalk away from him until he puts his hand up and sets his kunai pouch down only holding one in his left hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "I just want to help you with your wing." She glanced at the wing in question briefly before returning her focus to Sasuke, specifically his weapon. He caught her stare and addressed her concern. "I need this to cut some material to help fix your wing." She nodded her head and he continued to approach. _"Wait, she nodded?"_

"Did you just nod your head, yes?"

She nodded again.

"You…you can understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded once more.

"Huh…Okay, guess that makes this easier. Hold out your wing for me."

She did so and he inspected the injury.

"Okay good news and bad news; Good news is I can fix this, bad news is that because it's a long cut, it will take a while and will still hurt, okay?"

She nodded again.

"Good, now hold still."

He took a medical kit out of his bag, salvage he found among the debris, and got to work. The kit came with a needle and stitches so he assumed it must have belonged to a field medic. A few grunts came from his "patient" as he started. _"I need to distract her from the pain. But how would I… Got it!"_

"So not your best landing, huh?"

She side eyed him hard

"Hey, I'm just making conversation…with a Pterodactyl who can't speak…and could probably kill me with just her beak.

She let out something between a honk and a snort

"Look it's been a long day, actually a long couple of weeks. Before I ended up here, My team and I had just completed a hectic first mission. It went from a simple escort to facing off against one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman."

Now she looked intrigued.

"Would you like to hear about it?"

She nodded.

"Well it all really went downhill when we ran into these two Chunin level ninja called the Demon Brothers."

He continued to patch up her wing as he recited the tale of his first C to A rank mission. She seems to be following along quite well and with great intrigue

"Once we started heading home, we got a message to do this mission and then here I am, patching up a dinosaur that's interested in conversation. You're all set by the way."

She inspected her wing and gave it a few test flaps. She winched but noticed the pain wasn't as bad as before.

"I did the best I could with what I had, but at the very least you should be able to take off and glide with no problem. You might want a runway instead of a direct take-off though, enough force will irritate or even rip the stitches. I'm certainly not an avian expert, but that's my recommendation."

She acknowledged him with a nod.

"What were you doing anyway? You obviously know how to fly, so how did you crash?"

She looked up and Sasuke turned to where she was looking. He saw a high cliff just above them.

"You were cliff diving?"

A nod

"Did you choke on pulling up?"

A shake

"What happened?"

She looked at her injured wing and then back to the cliff, she was looking lower this time. He lined his sight up again and noticed that there were some sharp rocks on the cliff face.

"You were too close to the face and when you opened your wings, one of them got cut on the rocks."

She nodded and turned away

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed about."

He walked around to her face and she suddenly found the ground interesting. He put a hand up to his chin in thought.

"You've never cliff dived before, right?"

A shake

"Oh, so you have. Tap the ground however many times you've successfully done that maneuver."

A brief silence

"Okay and how many times have you tried?"

Rapid tapping commenced

"I see. Hmm…let me show you something. Stand back a bit."

She watched him flash through hand signs and stopped on Tiger.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"

He took a breath and launched a fireball bigger than him from his mouth and explode on a nearby boulder. After which, he turned back to her and noticed that she looked slightly impressed.

"Cool right? What if I told you it took me about 3 and a half years to get that Jutsu down?"

She looked slightly more impressed.

"And it's still not perfect, that move takes a lot of chakra to perform right now. With that same amount of chakra, most of my family members could make about four or five of those, back to back."

He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Ever since I was taught how to perform it, I practiced it, day in and day out, until I got it down. That's what you're doing and what you should continue to do. Don't give up and use every failure as a stepping stone to success."

He looked down at his reflection in the water with a heavy sigh.

"That's what my mother always told me. She knew that no matter what power you have or what family you come from, everyone can succeed or fail. Everyone else in my family believed that, just because we were a founding clan of our village, just because of our Sharingan, we were invincible. One man, my own brother no less, proved otherwise. If I had heeded her words more than my clans' maybe I wouldn't have treated everyone like they were beneath me. Maybe I wouldn't have been so lonely."

He started to cry, his tears dropping into the water. He activated his Sharingan and scowled at himself.

"What good is this stupid "all-powerful dojutsu" when I can barely protect myself, let alone my teammates! All my family had the Sharingan and it didn't save them from my brother! THIS DAMN PRIZED WEAPON OF THE UCHIHA CLAN IS FUCKING USELESS!"

He punched his reflection, splashing himself with water. He continued to sob; his eyes closed to let the tears flow. Suddenly, he feels himself encased in a hug. He opens his eyes to see wings wrapped around him and turns to the Pterosaur's face. She simply nods and he turns around and hugged her back, still crying as she hugged him tighter. After a few minutes, he lets go and she follows suit. After he wipes his face, he faces her again smiling this time.

"Thank you, I didn't really know how much I needed that."

A nod and what he thought looked like a smile were his reply

"Well I should probably get going-"

He was interrupted by three caws. He dodged to the right barely avoiding the three flying dinosaurs as one managed to clip his arm. As he hissed in pain, the three landed surrounding him. The three Tapejaras from before were ganging up on him.

_"This is bad. I'm low on chakra from the fireball and he cut my right arm pretty good. I would barely be able to fight one of them but three is suicide."_

They stalk closer as he backs up. He notices the cliff edge growing closer behind him.

_"I'm running out of options here; I better think of something."_

A strong gust of wind kicked up dust surrounding Sasuke and pushing the other Pterosaurs back. He turned and saw the Pterodactyl creating the dust storm with her wings.

_"Is she using wind chakra?"_

She stops flapping them and turns around to the cliff and call to him, nudging to her back.

"You want me to ride you?"

A nod.

"Your wing still needs to heal, extra weight might-"

She crowed to interrupt him, and she gestured back to the pack of Tapejaras, who were starting to get their bearings back. The message was clear. Would he rather take a chance with them? He quickly hopped onto her back.

"If we die, I will annoy the hell out of you for the entirety of our afterlife."

She simply rolled her eyes and jumped off the cliff. After diving for about thirty seconds, she spread her wings and pulled up. She glided on the wind with ease, despite her injury. Sasuke took the time to look around in wonder.

_"So, this is what flying feels like? This is pretty cool."_

He then looked behind him. The Tapejaras were following and slowly gaining on them.

"I hope you can fly faster on that wing, because we have company!"

She acknowledged him with a caw and started to gain speed, the pack hot on their tail.

_"I hope the others are having a better time than I am."_

* * *

**(Central Plains)**

Naruto was running like a man possessed as three black shadows flanked him before pouncing. He ducked the first, dodged the second and caught the third by its neck, revealing a small raptor which was snapping and biting at him. He was using Kurama's chakra to enhance his strength and speed and quickly tossed the dinosaur away. It landed on its back and was helped up by its fellow raptors. They collectively hissed at him and he growled back as they started to circle him.

_"You got another plan in there yet?"_

**"Not quite. Since the first to use my chakra to scare them off didn't work so well."**

_"It might have worked too well. Since I can smell that they're females, maybe you made them horny. If so, why are they trying to kill me."_

**"Because you scream "Alpha" now? Most times in nature, if you want something you take it and if that something is a powerful mate…"**

_"An equal show of force must be presented to impress said mate. We sure that they aren't just trying to kill me because I'm the new Alpha on campus threatening their territory?"_

**"That could be a possibly too, but I don't like that one."**

_"Why?"_

**"Because that means worse consequences if you lose."**

Naruto swallowed internally at that. He had to be sure not to show any fear to these predators.

_"So, we fight like hell?"_

**"Don't we always?"**

The raptors decided they were done strategizing and attacked as a unit. They were throwing everything they could at the blond knucklehead; Bites, claw swipes, head butts, tail whips. Naruto was doing his best to keep up and managed to stay mostly unscathed. He received a few scratches and bruises from the pack, but it was nothing that Kurama couldn't heal in time. They received their fair share of injuries as well and they were losing steam. After breaking into another stalemate, both sides realized they were getting nowhere as they were. Naruto wasn't given time to make shadow clones as the raptors would pounce if he even tried to make a hand sign. He took a glance at the sky, specifically the fading sunlight.

_"If that sun goes down, they'll have the advantage."_

**"You're almost out of time with my chakra as well. Anymore and it'll hurt more than help. I propose a tactical retreat."**

_"How? If I make shadow clones, they can still track me by scent because I'm the only one who's really bleeding and still has actual blood on his clothes. Not to mention, my jutsu arsenal is extremely limited, I don't have anything else I could use to cover my tracks."_

He was still waiting for them to make their next move. Two of them pounced, but they were easily dodged. As he rolled to his feet, he noticed something, the third one was missing. He took quick glances in every direction before Kurama screamed at him to move. He jumped back just in time to dodge the clamping jaws of the missing raptor as she emerged from the ground. Before he could be surprised another raptor, with her hands in a makeshift tiger hand sign, spit a fireball out of her mouth. He dodged that just barely as it hit the ground, creating a smoke screen. The third raptor took this time to act, pouncing on him through the smoke cloud with her maw aflame.

He fell to the ground with her on top, trying her hardest to bite/burn his face off. He held her back, inches from his face until he stunned her with a punch. He followed up with a head butt to her snout, and then tucked his legs in and launched a dropkick at her. She was thrown back into the other two. As they gathered themselves, Naruto started to reflect on this new revelation.

_"THEY KNOW HOW TO USE JUTSU?!"_

**"Okay, now we really need to get out of here!"**

_"Ah, the hell with it!"_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said as he made hundreds of clones all of them splitting up into the forest nearby. Naruto disappearing into the crowd with the raptors in hot pursuit. They show off how effective they are at hunting by taking out about ten each almost immediately. Naruto was already deep into the forest when he winced while running away.

_"Oh, that looked brutal. Wait a second. How did I know how my clone died?"_

**"That not the only "death" flowing through your memories, kit. This must be the other reason that this Jutsu was put into the forbidden scroll. If your clones' memories transfer back to the original, think of all the knowledge you could acquire in hours instead of days."**

_"All thanks to my unnatural chakra reserves."_

**"You're welcome"**

_"Revelations aside, I have an idea."_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" 

20 clones were summoned to his side. "Alright, you guys spread out and find me somewhere to hide. If you run into the raptors, slow them down instead. We don't have long until nightfall. Move out!" he ordered. They all nodded and scattered to complete their task. After about ten minutes of bait and switch with the raptors and making more clones, he received the news he was hoping for. Making sure he lost the pack for now, he headed toward his destination.

_"A temple with T-Rex statues? Well this could mean two things."_

**"A Mummy movie or a Konoha Kenta movie?"**

_"I don't think it'll be that cliché; besides do you have any other ideas?"_

**"If we get flattened by a rolling giant boulder or killed by a mummified T-Rex, I will personally see to it you never rest in the afterlife."**

Naruto shrugged it off. They really didn't have much choice anyway.

* * *

**(West Side Forest)**

Sakura was running for her life, panting heavily but refusing to slow down. The three triceratopses from before were hot on her tail. She ducked into some heavy shrubbery to catch her breath and kept an eye out for her pursuers, hoping that they would pass her by. The large intimidating dinosaurs marched into the small clearing. They started to look around, trying to sniff out their prey.

_"I really hope they don't find me here."_

**"Me neither. The different fruits and vegetation should help, too many scents for them to differentiate."**

_"Sensory Overload? That's our gamble?_

**"You have a better idea?"**

Sakura chose not to comment on that as it seemed to be working. They couldn't pick up her scent, if the frustrated juveniles were anything to go by. Before she could internally sigh in relief, she heard the "bull" grunt at the other two. He closed his eyes and stood completely still. She tried to figure out was he was doing as she observed him. She got a look at his legs and her eyes went wide. There was a faint blue hue around his feet, and it was steadily glowing brighter.

_"He's channeling chakra into his feet?!"_

**"Well…Heh heh…This changes the game a little."**

_"Gee, You think so?!"_

The argument stopped when they heard a stomp. She looked back and was perplexed when he continued to stomp slowly with his one foot. After the second stomp, he looked at the forest, his eyes closed. After the third, he looked at the shrubbery. After the fourth, he looked at her general direction. After the fifth, he looked directly at her position. His eyes opened and he grunted to the other two with him. The two teenaged trikes slowly move towards her position.

_"HE ECHOLOCATED ME USING EARTH CHAKRA!"_

**"SCREW STEALTH AND SUBTLETY, RUN!!!!"**

The pinkette was quick to book it now that she had her second wind and jumped towards the trees just as the two teenagers slammed into the ground where she was prior. She ascended a pretty tall oak tree and checked her surroundings. She grimaced at the setting sun knowing she wouldn't stand a chance in the dark. She continued to survey looking for a place to hold up for the night.

"Wait, what was that?" she whispered a loud. She turned back to the source of her confusion. A large temple of sorts surrounded by triceratops statues in a clearing not too far from her.

**"So, let's weigh our options here. Go to a probably sacred temple and get some rest or keep running from these guys all night?"**

_"Well what if we run in there and interrupt a sermon or something held by more trikes. Besides, this tree should be safe. It's too big and sturdy for them to knock down, even with chakra."_

**"I'm not concerned with them knocking the tree down."**

The tree started to shake constantly. Sakura looked down and her eyes widened.

**"I'm concerned with them using their chakra to climb up!"**

True to her words, the smaller juvenile herbivore was charging UP the tree. He was knocking every branch in his path away without breaking the eye contact he now had with the kunoichi. "Sacred temple it is, then," she whispered meekly as she took off towards her destination.

* * *

**(East Side Mountains)**

Sasuke was still on the back of his Pterodactyl acquaintance but he was standing now. He was using chakra to stand on her back and essentially "surf" while using different kunai and shuriken to try and keep their pursuers at bay.

"I hope you have a plan because I can't keep this up much longer."

She let out a "caw" in response and pointed her beak left. He looks and spied a temple covered in Pterosaur statues.

"You want me to hide there?"

A nod. He observes the sun's position briefly, scowls, and then turns back to her.

"Fine, but we need to these guys first."

She nods again and then a blue hue flows up her body stopping and condensing at her beak. It opens and a thick mist starts to flow out of her beak like steam from a kettle. She moves to circle the three Pterosaurs pursuers, covering them in it. After a few more circles, she pulls away, leaving them to find their way out of the mist. Sasuke was doing his best not to look impressed and was failing miserably.

_"That was definitely the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu' but I've never seen it done like that before. I didn't expect her to perform it either. Just what is this island?"_

They come in for a landing and Sasuke jumps off her back. She lands carefully as not to reinjure her wing. Sasuke talks to her as they approach the temple.

"Thanks again for this. I'm pretty sure I would have been dead if not for you."

She nodded with a kind of smirk on her face.

"Don't get smug alright, I helped you first. So how long do we have until they get out of that?

She shrugged as the walked through the entrance. It was big enough for them to go through but not at the same time. Sasuke went first followed by the pterosaur. "You ever been here before?" he asked. She shook her head. As Sasuke crossed the threshold, they heard a grinding noise. Sasuke looked up, Sharingan blazing, and saw a thick wall coming down on them both. He quickly shoved her back out while he jumped in as the wall slammed down on the floor, separating the two of them. After regaining his bearings, he got up and rushed to the blocked entrance.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

She sounded off

"I don't see anyway to lift this up on my end anything on your side?! Once for yes, twice for no!"

She honked twice

"Damn it. Alright just get out of here! I just stay here and rest and then I'll try and find a way out when I'm fresh, okay?!

She honked twice again

"Look you've done enough. Whether we like it or not, the rest is up to me. I can handle whatever this temple throws at me. I'll be fine, go."

It was quiet for a minute then she sadly honked once, and he heard her depart.

He sighed, leaned against the wall, and slid down it to the floor. He could feel himself dozing off already. The last thought before sleep claimed him was a prayer for the safety of his teammates.

The other two genin of Team 7 had similar problems. Both had made it to their destinations safely enough but the were also trapped inside. With no way out and exhaustion finally catching up to them, they decided that some sleep wouldn't hurt and would be helpful for dealing with whatever was in those temples. Team 7 would be whole once again if it was the last thing they do.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's been almost a year, thanks for being patient with me. I have a lot going on besides this so my free time is pretty limited. I'm trying to make due with the time I have so my update schedule could be very spotty and sporadic. Bear with me and I promise to deliver. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you on the next one. Bye!**


End file.
